new_marvel_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Charles Xavier
Charles Xavier (also known as Professor X) is the leader of the X-Men and founder of the Xavier School for the Gifted. History * Leader of the X-Men. * Befriended Magneto as a teenager. * Part of the original team of X-Men including himself under the codename X, Cannonball, Marvel Girl, Spiral, Sunfire, and Wolverine. * Killed in 1988 alongside the rest of his team whilst facing Lucifer. * Transferred his mind into a then recently deceased 17-year-old male. * In 2000 a new team of X-Men was formed, including Cyclops, Jean Grey, Beast, Iceman, Storm, and Wolverine. * 22 years later, the X-Men have grown in size and strength. Powers and Abilities Powers Professor Charles Xavier is an Alpha-Level Mutant, an Omega Class Telepath, is said to possess the most powerful brain in existence, to be the world's greatest telepath and possessed vast psionic powers: Telepathy: He is able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he can greatly extend that radius. When synced with Cerebro or Cerebra, he can connect to every mind on a planet. * Telepathic Illusions: He has the ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. * Telepathic Cloak: He can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. * Mind Link: He has the ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. * Telepathic Camouflage: He has the ability to mask the presence of himself or others from those around him. He can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). * Mind Blast: He has the ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. * Mind Control: He has the ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power could allow him to completely shut down several people's minds, making it appear as if time has stopped. * Mind Possession: He has the ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. * Mind Alteration: He has the ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. * Mental Amnesia: He has the ability to cause loss of particular memories or total amnesia in another person or group of people. * Psionic Shield: He has the ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds, so that he could prevent the free access to the conscious and subconscious mind of anyone. * Psionic Blasts: He can project psionic force bolts which had no physical effects but which could affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and could even kill an adversary. * Astral Projection: He has the ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He can not engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. * Mental Detection: He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. * Mind Transferral: He is able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies, he first displayed this ability in 1988 after he and the original X-Men were killed fighting Lucifer. * Absorb Information: He has the ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Abilities * Genius Intelligence: A natural genius, Xavier is a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He possesses considerable expertise in other life sciences. He is highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. Xavier is also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses; he has, on numerous occasions, even fashioned long-term operations as complex as those of adversaries such as Sinister, Magneto, and Apocalypse. * Military Training: Charles served in the United States Military, secretly employing his abilities to specialize in search and rescue missions. * Expert Fighter: In his travels in the East, he became a proficient hand-to-hand combatant and gained knowledge of pressure points. Weaknesses * Dark Side: Xavier was shown to have a dark side, a part of himself that he struggles to suppress. Perhaps the most notable appearance of this was the entity Onslaught, which was a physical manifestation of that dark side. Also, Onslaught was created in the most violent act Xavier claimed to have done: Erasing the mind of Magneto. Once the X-Men fought images of the original team, which had been created by what Xavier said was his "evil self ... who would use his powers for personal gain and conquest," which he said he was normally able to keep in check. * In other instances, Xavier was shown to be secretive and manipulative. During the battle against Onslaught, the X-Men found Xavier's files, the "Xavier Protocols," which detail how to kill many of the characters should the need ever arise, such as if they went rogue. Also it was revealed that when Xavier realized that the Danger Room had become sentient, he kept it trapped and experimented on it for years, an act that Cyclops called "the oppression of a new life" and equated to humanity's treatment of mutants. Later still, a de-powered Xavier was forced to admit that he had sent a group of hastily trained young mutants and carelessly sent them to Krakoa to save the original X-Men, resulting in their deaths. Because one of the mutants was Cyclops' brother Vulcan, Xavier erased Cyclops' memory of the event. He further manipulated the rescue team of new X-Men by making them think the meaningless noises the island made were intelligible speech—evidence that the island was alive—to match the new memories he had given Cyclops. * Paraplegic: Professor X has been normally unable to walk due to spinal damage. Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Canon characters Category:X-Men Category:Good guys Category:Alive Category:Mutants